Israelcube
| (shalom)]]‎}} | (oy vey)}} State of Israelcube |nativename = Kubiyat Yisra'el |founded = 14 May 1948 |onlypredecessor = British Palestinecube |predicon = British Palestine |onlysuccessor = |successor = Greater Israel from the Nile to Euphrates |image = RUY4ENW.png |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Has a primal instinct to return to the Promised Land of Canaan (wait of minute am already here). |language = Hebrew Yiddish Arabic English |type = Semitic |capital = Jerusalemcube Tel Avivcube |affiliation = Zionism |religion = Judaism (main) Islam Christianity Druze |friends = USAball EUball NATOball UKball Canadaball Franceball Germanyball Cameroonball Indiaball Sri Lankaball Bulgariaball Turkeyball Egyptball Jordanball Serbiaball Philippinesball South Lebanonball NepalRawr Mexicoball Switzerlandball Greeceball Polandball Netherlandsball Dominican Republicball Japanball Moroccoball (Neutral) Ethiopiaball Czechiaball South Koreaball Tringapore Georgiaball Latviaball Albaniaball Azerbaijanball Ukraineball |enemies = Holocaustball ISISball State that does not exist Hamasball Hezbollahball Iranball (Jews of persia never die out!! Shia terrorist!) Syriaball Iraqball Lebanonball Russiaball Houthiball Gaddafiball Algeriaball (Antisemite!) Pakistanball (Indiaball should have just annexed your Kashmirball) Bangladeshball (Indiaball should have just annexed you) Malaysiaball Venezuelaball Cubaball North Koreaball Boliviaball Sudanball Indonesiaball Yugoslaviaball |likes = Canaan, Avraham, Finance, Kosher food, Grapes, The Torah, The Talmud, hating kebab, peace, homosexuals, Nosh Hana |hates = Kebab, persecution, nazis, holocaust, Palestineball (they cannot into UNball!), diplomatic dwarfs anyone who doesn't recognize me but helps and recognize Palestine. |predecessor = British Palestinecube |intospace = Yes |bork = Oy vey |food = Latkes, challa, shakshuka, sufganiyot, rugelach, babka, cholent, can into falafel |status = Behind everything |notes = Tricking the goyims into helping me create Greater Israel |reality = State of Israel |military = Israel Defense Force: Best in Mizrach Tichon 1967 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE !!! never lost suck it iranball!! }} Israelcube is a puppet master countryball located in the Levant. He is the only country that has a Jewish majority in the world, and he was born in 1948 from a mix of EUball, African Unionball, Soviet Unionball, and a few other Kebab in Middle East. There are some countries (32 in total) that do not recognize the "cube", such as when they do not accept their passports. There are also countryballs that want him gone for what they officially describe as "resistance". The appearance of Israel as a cube is because of Jewish physics. If someone asks why Israel is a cube, the proper thing to do is respond with, in all caps: "JEWISH PHYSICS". Israel can into Baseball, and he played very well at the World Baseball Classic. History Ancient History Jewcubes used to have an independent Kingdom of Israelcube. However they divided into 12 tribes, which were conquered by Ancient Egyptball, Babylonball and Ancient Greeceball. They become independent for a time and split into Kingdom of Judahcube and Kingdom of Israelcube, but they both were conquered by SPQRball who brought in their theaters, architecture and rationalism. That clay was known as Judah ever since 733 BC and Judea is the Greek/Roman adaptation. In response to SPQRball influences there were a lot of preachers who tried to get Jewcubes to return to the ways of the past: Sadducees, Pharisees, Essenes, Zealots and one who didn't fit into any of those groups, Jesus of Nazareth. He spread is message of peace, love and above all justice, and he was said to perform miracles. His message was radical in this anti-authoritarian stance stating that the last will be the first and the first will be the last. All of which drove SPQRball to arrest and execute Jesus through crucifixion. In 66 AD Jewcubes launched a revolt against SPQRball that ended in 73 AD as a failure and SPQRball expelled Jewcubes from Judea throught the continent. Without geographic unity Jewcubes had to solidify what it meant to be Jewcube in the basic tennents of Judaism. In 476 when SPQRball got splitted Judea remained under Byzantineball and was later conquered by various caliphates made up of Arabballs, that's when Palestineball's ancestors came, by the 1500s the region had been conquered by Ottomanball. British Mandate Jewcubes were persecuted all over Europe, this led to the creation of a Zionist movement in 1896 that advocated for the creation of a sovereign Jewcube state in unpopulated places in Africa, however the movement had no success. Then UKball defeated Ottomanball in World War I and made Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube in 1920 promisng Jewcubes their old homeland back to be independent and have a sovereign state there. Thus Jewcubes mass immigrated in Palestine and legally bought lands. However the native Arabballs ( Palestineball) saw this as european colonialism (little did they know, they were already a colony) and conflicts began. Due to growing anti-semitism and Nazi Germanyball in Europe, Jewcubes started to immigrate to Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube in even larger numbers, this led to even more conflict between Jewcubes and Arabballs ( Palestineball). And sparked the Arabballs ( Palestineball) revolt of 1936-39 against UKball's rule in Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube, commiting acts of violence, seen as what allowed the Jewcubes immigration. The revolt was crushed but UKball limited Jewcubes immigrations to Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube. This in turn angered Jewcubes for it was crucial to leave Europe in the time of Naziball and led them to revolt against UKball rule in 1940 - 1944 forming an settlement named Yishuv. After lots of ethnical clashes it became clear that Jewcubes and Arabballs ( Palestineball) could not co-exist peacefully so UKball left Mandante of Jewish Palestinecube to UNball who in 1948 proposed a partion plan where they would split Palestine 50/50, Jewcubes agreed and Israelcube was born, finally becoming an independent nation. Arab-Israeli Wars But Arabballs ( Palestineball) refuses and a day later Israelcube was attacked by Iraqball, Syriaball, Egyptball and Jordanball with the support of the Arab Leagueball, starting the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. Against all odds, the one day old nation Israelcube won and annexed most clay in Palestine except for Gazaball that was under the control of Egyptball and West Bankball that was under the control of Jordanball. In 1966 due to struggles over their homeland Arabballs in Palestine (who during the nationalist movements in middle east identified themselves as Jordanballs) started growing a sense of nationalsim isd identified themselves as something more than just Arabballs, thus Palestineball was born. The next year in 1967, Six-Day War occurs, in which Iraqball, Syriaball, Jordanball, Lebanonball and Egyptball try to conquer Israelcube but lose in six days. It was a victory so great that Sabaton made a song about it. "Our basic objective will be the total destruction of Israelcube, the Arabballs want to fight!" - Gamal Abdel Nasser, President of Egyptball Israelcube takes over Golan Heightsball from Syriaball, West Bankball from Jordanball, Gazaball and Sinai Peninsulaball from Egyptball. In 1970, Palestineball attacks Jordanball (Black September in Jordan), Israelcube and Lebanonball (Palestinian insurgency in Southern Lebanonball). In 1973, Yom Kippur War occurs, in which Arabballs surprise attack Israelcube but lose again. So in 1979, Israelcube finally is into peace with Egyptball and gives Sinai Peninsulaball back in return. In 1982, Israelcube has peace with Lebanonball, and with Jordanball in 1994. Modern Day In 2005 as part of the peace treaty process Israelcube leaves Gazaball completly (both civillian and military) and gives it to Palestineball but Palestineball autorities "lost control" and terrorist movement Hamasball is born who attacks Israelcube. With help from Egyptball (now friends), Israelcube puts a military blocade in Gazaball. In 2008, Israelcube offered Palestineball to be a state, but he rejected the offer because he did not get all the clay in the West Bank. In time Israelcube and Palestineball got tired of looking for any solution for peace. Nowdays they are not trying to solve the conflict anymore, just to manage it. Relationships Friends Puppet * USAball - Best friend. Gib weapons, and don't forget some shekels. Also America, pls no gib information of classified to Russiaball. That information was only for sharingsbetween you, me, and all of athe llies. He doesn't recognize Palestineball. lIluminati buddies and puppet. * Azerbaijanball - Because anyone who dislikes Iranball is my friend, even if kebab themselves. take dat nuclear Iranball!!! Best kebab friend. (Puppet) * Dominican Republicball - He is of good friend he helped my people during World War II. His president visited me in 2009. Puppet * Germoneyball ( Reichtangle of Merkel) - Apology accepted and he doesn't recognize Palestineball. BUT REMEMBER ZE HOLOCAUST! WW2, WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE! Sorry my friend. Is becoming kebab and my puppet * Franceball, Italyball, Spainball and Portugalball - Doesn't recognize Palestineball. * Netherlandsball - Gave me money and weapons during Six-Day War against Egyptball, Syriaball and Jordanball, now big supports and friend of me as well and does not recognizing Palestineball but has heard of him. And no I will not legalize weed in my country. Is also becoming Kebab and my puppet. * Switzerlandball - Thank you for saving of Jews from World War II and it was of best thing you stayed neutral that no one attackings of you. Also you don't recognize Palestineball. Puppet * Canucks - Not sure if kebab remover because of ISISball or still weakling. Great job with that shot! removing kebab from 3km is impressive, teach me master! AHe aso doesn't recognize Palestineball. Nice puppet * Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube - Fellow Jewcube, but practices Eastern Orthodoxy Puppet. *Other Israel - Of course you can into living with me. * Tringapore - Helped build and train Tringapore's armed forces in the art of Kebab removal (his neighbours, Malaysiaball and Indonesiaball are Kebabs and out to anschluss him. Puppet. * Bulgariaball - Bulgaria accepts Jews filming on his clay! Also, they both hates the evel Nazis! Puppet * Polandball - Both us Jews. Stronkest ally. Dependant on me for their buses. Puppet * South Koreaball - Good military trading partners. We use a lot of Korean electronics in our sophisticated weapons! I fought her evil brother during the Yom-Kippur War. Israel says South Korea's sea and territory, East sea and Dokdo Puppet. * Cameroonball - Don't recognize Palestineball and support me a lot, I help him too, is also my best African friend. * Philippinesball - Good friend. Provided safe refuge for several Jews during World War II. I gib him new weapons and equipment to fight that Dumb bully. Puppet * Czechiaball - Gib a lot of weapons when born, now big supports and friend of me! Puppet * Cook Islandsball - No I will not put the cake in the oven! NOT THE OVEN! NOT IN THE OVEN Nazi puppet * Indiaball - Helpings of Indiaball in removing Urdu kebab and sellings Hitech weapons (plox) to Indiaball, and "Tarnegól Hódu/India Chicken" also Hebrew name for turkey (bird), but Indiaball do not supportings of Israelcube in public. * Sri Lankaball - Helped Sri Lankaball in removing terrorists, including training, fighter jets, and attack boats. * Guatemalaball - moving embassy to Jerusalem * Palauball, Micronesiaball and Marshall Islandsball - Consistent UN Supporters * Togoball - African friend who Supports me on Jerusalem Neutral puppets * Turkeyball - Were good friends until 2010 when ship disaster happened and lost relations but now we secretly are reconciliation since we are only two civilized people of disaster middle east and we need each other but don't want to end blockade yet. but 2015 rapprochement and apologizes bringing us both together of mutual stances in the world as well as thankful for being warned of terrorist attack getting back on track. But not just yet. Turkey also has a horrible minority with ugly flag and invalid reasons for independence like us so we understand each other. * Swedenball - Recognizes my dear brother Palestineball and nowadays I don't know if she is of kebab or not. * Jordanball - GET OFF THE FENCE. * Egyptball - We are Brothers!!!! Don't believe in me... go read the Book of Exodus, the Prophet Moses was adopted brother of one of his Pharaohs (and we speak Semitic languages). BUT GET OFF THE FENCE. I gib you shiny weapons if you remove Gazaball Puppet ok good goy. * Moroccoball - Quite natural, he warned me about an incoming war (Six-Day War), but supports Palestineball. * Saudi Arabiaball - At least they are not bad as the other kebabs are, and they hate Iranball which make them good kebab. Puppet master * FSAball - Supporting him in Syriaball * Eritreaball - Worked together to remove Yemenball but supports Palestineball and relations can't really improve due to may alliance with Ethiopiaball. * Armeniaball - We are of similar. But my Holocaust was of way worse despite what he says of his "massacre" ( Turkeyball not allow me to say "Recáħ Зám"). He also doesn't recognize Palestineball, but he hates me because I give weapons to Azer * Vietnamball - Love buying my weapons. But why must they befriend Palestineball? Enemies * Nazi Germanyball - ממזר חרא מזוין בן זונה! בן נאצי מזוין זונה! אני אהרוג אותך! בן זונה חרא מטומטם שכמותך! REMOVE FUCKING NAZI, FILTHY DAMN BASTARD!! I'm going to kill all your damn remnants forowers. WHERE IS OF MY APPOLOGY? OR ELSE I MAKE YUO APPOLOGIZE! REMOVE HOLOCAUST!! REMOVE NAZI BASTARRDS!! * Palestineball - My worst enemy! FILTHY !פלסטיני I OF SHOOTINGS U HAMMAS TERRORIST ANTISEMIT!!! stupid goyim * Iranball - Said he wanna take me out, COME ON! I'm not of afraid! 1967 best year of my life!! * Cubaball - Of communist anti-semite LAT!!!!! * Brazilball - Diplomatic dwarf, why no israel (of holy land) in world cup?!11 yuo remember holocaust! you of velly irrevelant partner stupid goyim you are not funny. supporter of Terrorirs HAMAS!! *Kebabs of most kind Puppets * }} Pakistanball - Antisemitic terrorist piece of shit. But don't worry + = Kebeb Removed * Russiaball - Stop helping my enemies, you are of terrible friend, Remove Vodka * Lebanonball - Civil war. REMOVE SHAWARMA !!!! And Hummus is mine ! * Syriaball - And to think she was strongest enemy. THE N MINE! * Chinaball - again why Must you support all my enemies!? * Boliviaball - Broke ties with me and called me Terrorist * Turkmenistanball and North Koreaball - Imitatings? MY CRAZY? ONLY ISRAEL CAN INTO CRAZY!!! YUO DIE NAW!!!! MUWÁЗĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3ĦA3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .Best friends since we can into craziness * San Marinoball and Bhutanball and Sentineleseball - I cannot of controllings them. * Indonesiaball - Remove Satay!! Yuo of always respecting what worlds do to help Palestine and also Recognize Palestine. Yuo also try to kill all Jewish and don't recognized them . Why also Soekarno can't into long life so me can into legal religion??? Finally the drunk caliph kid is Indonesiaball!!!!??? T̶h̶a̶n̶k̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶b̶u̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶n̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ * ISISball WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID IN TEL AVIV!!! REMOVE TERRORIST!!!!! * Burundiball and Zimbabweball - African Anti Imperialists, Stop supporting Palestine and Burger is good * Sudanball - bitter foe supporting my enemies in the six day war * Hezbollahball - Remove terrorists job failed. * Gaddafiball - glad you are dead * Yugoslaviaball - helped Egyptball against me. Wish upon a UN.png Israel_is_Sad.png VYllbq2.png Mideastnukes.png Lordcube.png Quotes *"Shalom!" *"Jewish Physic Powers Activate" *"Helloings my puppets" *"SURPRISE SETTLEMENT!" *"Mazal tov!" *"Oy vey!" *"GET OUT! I SHOOT YUO!!!!" *"REMEMBER HOLOCAUST!" *"Muh goyim!" *"Gib shekels!" *"AntisemShow MoreShow Fewerite..." * "dis my clay now" * "Stupid Goy" * "Stupid Goyim" * "Six Million" * "Gib submarine plox" * "Yuo is Nazi" * "Gib Shekels" *"What is of Palestine?" *"Where is of my shekels?" *"The Goyim knows shut it down!" *"DEATH TO KEBAB AND SATAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tutorials IsraelTutorial.png IsraelTutorial2.png IsraelTutorial3.png Gallery Images Puppet of cube.png countryballcomic-4.png Israelcube.png S9oThMO.gif Israelcube-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 20150222150317c0f.gif Tumblr_mwdiap1GFT1szo7eyo1_1280.gif IsraelCard.png Gamejew.png|Jewbox, best Game Console ever Israelcube_I.png 969075_165614506950323_771989867_n.jpg Israel.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Israelcubewithgun.png|Israelcube with a ₪2,000,000 worth something he knows money can buy, A.K.A. a gun. A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Israelcube-0.png https://i.imgflip.com/14g5d1.jpg Comics LF7vzqi.png Bussines_as_usual.png 0kH3zFA.png 1LCzmzv.png 38h5rL1.png Gaza Tunnel.png ChHwKdB.png RiJZDJb.png Ishlvts.png JIxokLT.png ENiSmSK.gif VcSllet.png YEB9gLl.png Useless UN.jpg PolandballExpress.png DlvBJF0.png Lost Child.jpg 901GSuK.gif KX0YIe2.png Pro_Palestine.png 93lIca5.png Israel is Sad.png Israel&PalestineChristmas.png Israel45.png Israel_and_Palistines_bickering.png|left|Oh! Israel! N2sunu7.png Israeli Arrogance.png The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Recognized.png Brazil Declares War on Israel!.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Israel Evaluates the Peace Process.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Hanukkah.png|With my bro, Romaniaball GJ9w0xx.png Two-State Solution.png Blood Moons.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png MuricamakesIsraeldisappear.png Israel&Cuba.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png BlackBoxWhiteBox.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png|"AHEM!" Germany's Art.png NEDt55J.png SW0DaI7.png Invasions.png PYwo2fd.png 0UrF2nI.png NmjpNPq.png 11535910 381512438706511 3932973353397554722 n.png KuHwCOw.png Legal Cubic Methods.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png fLVliUe.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png 'mtXA6m4.png 6h4dqX0.png Opera Mundi new.png 9e7i1HM.png CIRtBGA.png ZYKGk6p.png QFuZ1sU.png BckPBvD.png 'n7hvwOC.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png 'yrYw3LS.png J43UfMa.png 5PdsVGS.png 'agvGChu.png|Giv flesh! VoNkUek.png 'v3nzEgp.png 10551107 650059838396982 6914888602918355772 n.png T6vjHm8.png AwdO2W5.png AiaIzM2.png ZtlikzY.png A5JXZ0l.png TC8UPmK.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 5ZXR1m8.png 1BUs9aG.png C5FoOqn.png ElInpzy.png JDIF.jpg UbqjtMV.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg 5n7KVgE.png 3b39ba57732c194684a609190d00c51d9a7756040cbc401344942e41095a3269_1.jpg Polandball_cartoon_shalom_by_undevicesimus-d762p7i.jpg ERcFRmc.png ERcFRmc.png 9. Party at Pennsylvania's.png 2kw5jigbmacx.png Who is Best.gif Polandball_Planet.png Untitled 919.png File:Film_Sofia!.png Links *Facebook page *The Cube *Israel's confession zh:以色列立方体 Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Israelcube Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Middle East Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Semites Category:Jewish Category:Asia Category:UNball Category:Blue White